Kyuubi's gift and Naruto's legacy
by Kyuubiwolf23
Summary: What happens after the battle with Madara Uhchia find out rated m for langue and a small Lemon please review it help make better stories


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto this story purely for fun no copyright infringement is intended.

Kyuubi

Thoughts

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt and gray shinobi pants as he looked out the window of a hotel room located in the former Whirlpool country. The country was beautiful and the hotel was right next to the ocean. As far as he could see there was white sand, beautiful clear blue water, and cherry blossom trees it was beautiful. He had wanted to visit this place since finding out about his heritage it was also the day he told the woman that he loved how he felt about her and she in return told him how she felt in return. That was followed by their wedding and now he was officially on his honeymoon he had dreamed of this all his life but he now stopped to think back to how he got to this point of his life.

(Flashback)

It happened after he and the others had returned from the biggest battle in their lives they had finally killed Madara Uchiha everyone was tired and wounded but none more than Naruto he had broken bones though out his body and was suffering eternal bleeding Sai and Kakashi was carrying him on a stretcher while Sakura was healing him to the best of her abilities as they neared the village Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Anko, and all the parents of his friends were there waiting for them as they got closer the group waiting for them rushed forward to greet the returning hero's as the parents hugged their children Tsunade, Shizune, and Iruka rushed toward Naruto as Sai and Kakashi lowered him to the ground.

Bending down to the ground to have a better look they all saw how badly injured he really was Sakura had collapsed across Naruto's chest clutching his shirt Tsunade removed Sakura from Naruto and handed her to Iruka who held her in his lap while he watched Tsunade and his Fiancée finish the job Sakura apparently started.

"Will he be all right Hokage-sama?" Iruka thought dearly of the boy to the point that he saw him as more of a son then anything.

"He'll be alright looks like Sakura was able to heal him to the point that the Kyuubi's healing factor has started to take affect all were doing his helping taking care of some of the cuts and bruises this kid has been in one hell of a fight." Said Tsunade with a smile, Iruka let out a sigh of relief thankful that Naruto was going to be ok. Kakashi came back with Anko by his side and looked down at Naruto who was finally breathing normally. "That's understandable he was the one who fought and killed Madara." Anko, Iruka, and Shizune all looked at Kakashi then back to Naruto. "Are you telling us that this Genin toke down a highly dangerous ninja and is still alive." Said Anko eyes wide in disbelief. Kakashi nodded his head a smile on his face visible though his mask. "Unbelievable that is remarkable and to think this kid is a Genin I'm glad he's alright." Said Shizune a smile on her face she had always thought of Naruto as her little brother and was afraid for his safety and right now she was happy that he was alive. Tsunade smiled at Shizune words and shook her head.

"Well you're nephew will soon be healed but I don't know when he will wake up." Shizune froze at Tsunade's words she then felt several set's of eyes on her looking around she saw Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and a fully awakened Sakura all looking at her there eyes wide in disbelief finally Sakura spoke. "Shizune you're Naruto's aunt on whose side?" Shizune looked away tears in her eyes. "On his mothers my full name is Shizune Uzumaki; Naruto's mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki my little sister we came to this country after the fall of the whirlpool country."

"Why have you never told Naruto?" Said Kakashi, Shizune looked back to everyone tears falling down her cheeks and a mix of pain and sadness in her eyes. "I was afraid that he would hate me for leaving him to follow Tsunade-sama and for how I treated him when I first saw him. I was so saddened when I had heard that my little sister had died in childbirth that I didn't stop crying for weeks. I should have returned to take care of Naruto but when I did come back for some reason whenever I looked at him all I saw was the Nine-tailed fox and the one who toke my sister away from me I don't be deserve to be his aunt I'm a horrible person." She then started to cry her hands fisted in her lap until she felt a hand on hers opening her eyes she saw Naruto's hand on hers looking at the boy she saw he was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry Aunt Shizune I don't blame you for how you acted back then you just lost your sister you probably weren't think straight I'm I right?" The look on Naruto's face told her that he wanted the truth and would know if she was lying. "You heard everything when did you wake up?" Naruto thought for a moment "I came to when Granny Tsunade said I was your nephew now don't change the subject and answer true fully, please do you regret what you did?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I was upset and took it out on you but you should know that I have regretted it all my life I should have seen you for what you are my nephew and not as the demon fox I'm so sorry Naruto-kun can you ever forgive me?" Naruto leaned up and hugged Shizune tears running down his face he had found a family member that he didn't even know about he would forgive her. All he really wanted was her apology and he would forgive her for all. "I all ready have Aunt Shizune I all ready have." Shizune wrapped her arms around her nephew and cried in to his shoulder as Naruto hugged her close to him. The small group just looked on as the two of them embraced finally Tsunade spoke up. "All right let's end the emotional reunion right here and get Naruto to the hospital and get him checked out." Shizune looked at Tsunade and nodded then she turned all her attention to Naruto only to find him passed out she smiled and picked him up they then all then headed for the hospital.

The next day

The sun was shining and all over Konoha people went about their daily lives. Naruto was in the hospital unconscious his injuries were now healed leaving no scars thanks to the Kyuubi but the strain on his body was too great he had fallen unconscious due to excitation as he slept Sakura sat next to him just looking at him with a serious expiration on her face. 'Should I tell him how I really feel about him?' Just then Shizune came in and saw Sakura. "Oh Sakura you're still here has he woken up at all since last night?" Sakura shook her head she had staid all night even falling asleep on Naruto's chest at some point hoping to be there when he woke up. She looked back to her teammate and brushed her hand tough his hair feeling how soft and silky it was, while looking for any signs of him waking Shizune looked on and smiled. "So you finally discovered how you really feel about him haven't you Sakura?" Sakura blushed and nodded. "I've had some idea ever since he left on his two year training session with Jiraiya-sama but when Yamato-sensei told me he could tell how I feel about him that was when I fully knew that I loved Naruto." Sakura just looked at Shizune with a frown. "Is it wrong for me to love him even after the way I treated him when we were kids?" Shizune placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "No Sakura it's not wrong. As long as you truly love him I'm sure that he would forgive you look at what I did to him if any one doesn't deserve to be near him it's me." Tears welled up in Shizune's eyes until Sakura took her hand. "Naruto already said he forgives you so just be happy that now you can make up for it." Shizune smiled and nodded her head. "You're right I need to stop dwelling on the past." She then looked at Sakura with a smile on her face. "I so happy Naruto has found someone like you every time I look at him I see more of his father in him he even has his father's taste in women." When Sakura looked at Shizune who was giggling with a confused look on her face Shizune smiled. "You are just like my little sister she had a temper just like you and even though she was always scolding, yelling, even bopping him on the head if her husband did something wrong, but they loved each other very much I hope you and Naruto will be very happy together." Sakura was blushing hard here was Naruto's aunt talking like she and Naruto were already married then an image jumped in her head of her and Naruto married and having a family that image only caused her to blush harder.

Shizune just smiled at the blushing kunoichi and walked over and examined Naruto finding nothing wrong she just left him sleeping and walked to the door and watched as Sakura took her place in the chair next to Naruto just as Shizune was about to walk out. "Shizune you said you knew Naruto's father can you tell me who he was?" Shizune just stood in the doorway thinking finally making up her mind. "Not right now I think Naruto deserves to know that more than anyone but when he wakes up I promise to tell you both at the same time ok." Sakura nodded her head seeing the truth in what Shizune said he did have more right to know then anyone.

Naruto woke up finding himself in a dark hospital room looking around he saw that blinds were open allowing the moonlight to spill into the room he then heard a sound coming from right next to him looking over he saw Sakura asleep in a chair her headband was laying on the night stand next to his this caused her bubble-gum pink hair to fall framing her face the moonlight emulating her pale skin he couldn't take his eyes of her she was so beautiful he then noticed that she was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweat pants he started to wonder if she had walked around town like that then he saw two duffle bags next to the bathroom door one he recognized as his the other one he recognized was Sakura's smiling to himself he got out of bed quietly finding that he was still wearing the same clothes he had on when he fought Madara deciding that a shower and a change of clothes were in order he walked over to the duffle bags he bent down and grabbed an orange t-shirt, black sweat pants, and some boxers then walked into the bathroom.

After a good long hot shower Naruto walked out of the bathroom in fresh clothes feeling a lot better. He walked back over to the bed seeing Sakura was still sleeping in the chair then he heard her talking in her sleep. "Naruto promise me you won't ever leave me again." Naruto smiled and bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek then he placed his hand on Sakura's cheek. "I promise Sakura-chan I won't ever leave you again." Sakura smiled and leaned into Naruto's palm. "Naruto I love so much." Naruto's eyes widened to their fullest and looked at Sakura who was still asleep then he smiled and picked Sakura up gently he then got back into bed and positioned Sakura on top of him her head laying on his chest he then pulled the covers up to cover them both. "Don't you dare try anything perverted Naruto-kun if you do you'll regret it." Naruto stilled and looked at Sakura finding her wide awake. "When did you wake up?"

"When you were in the shower now shut-up and go to sleep you baka."

Naruto smiled and settled back down he saw Sakura close her eyes and nestle into Naruto's chest kissing the top of Sakura's head, Naruto closed his eyes. "Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura let out an hmm sound. "I love you to and I will for all eternity that's a promise of a lifetime." Sakura smiled and snuggled into Naruto's chest even more while wrapping her arms around him and let sleep claim her. Naruto felt Sakura wrap her arms around him and he did the same as he slowly let sleep claim him once again.

(Flashback ends)

Naruto smiled as he recalled that time in the hospital were him and Sakura had told one another how they felt he even remembered what happened the next morning he was surprised that it had been eight years since then. As Naruto looked on he felt slender famine arms wrap around him smiling Naruto turned around to find his wife smiling at him. "What are you thinking about over here when you're beautiful wife is here waiting to start her honeymoon night?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about that night in the hospital when we confessed our love for one another. Hey remember what happened the next morning?" Sakura giggled as she thought back to the incident Naruto was talking about Shizune had walked in expecting to find Sakura in the chair and Naruto still unconscious instead she found them both sleeping in the same bed as Sakura used Naruto as a pillow she then ran and got Tsunade who proceeded to gather all their friends and their sensei's when Sakura and Naruto woke up they found there bed surround by people who started making rude comments. After everyone had settled down Sakura had asked Shizune to tell Naruto about his parents. Which she was all to glad to tell she had told everyone about Naruto's mother Kushina then how she had meet Naruto's father who to everyone's shock except Tsunade and Kakashi was the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze. After Shizune was done telling Naruto and everybody about Naruto's parents Tsunade had asked Naruto if he wanted to be called Namikaze. Naruto thought for a long time but finally looked up at Tsunade and nodded his head which caused Tsunade to smile.

Coming back from her memories Sakura only sighed and smiled. "That was pretty funny but it was worth it after that not one girl tired to come on to you."

"Well no one was stupid enough to piss you off."

"You got that right." Sakura then sighed and smiled again as she remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"Wasn't our wedding beautiful?"

Naruto smiled and lifted Sakura's face up with a finger under her chin he then bent down and kissed her like he had after they said their vows.

(Flashback)

It was a beautiful day the sky was blue with few clouds, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining warmly. Yes spring had arrived to the land of fire and everyone in the village hidden in the leaves was gearing up to celebrate the wedding of two of their strongest shinobi. The church was decorated in pale pink and orange ribbon and flowers as the guest arrived the ushers showed them to their seats. In the women's dressing room all the bridesmaids were dressed and ready to go all five of them were wearing light blue dresses as they waited for the bride to finish getting ready. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile she was dressed in a light pink dress with matching lipstick in her mind she looked gorgeous behind her Tsunade and Sakura's mom Rukia Haruno stood each had a child in their arms turning to them she smiled.

"Thank you both for watching Shizune and Iruka's kids while they participated in the wedding."

Both woman smiled and shook their heads. "Please Sakura we don't mind watching Naruto's cousins but don't forget they'll be you're cousins to." Said Tsunade with a two year old boy that Shizune and Iuka had named Naruto after their nephew.

"She's right dear don't worry besides this will be good practice for when you and Naruto make me a grandma." Said Rukia laughing at her daughter blush even the one month old baby girl Tsunade in her arms was giggling.

"Mom me and Naruto-kun aren't even married yet and you're already talking grandkids!"

"What you don't to give me grandchildren Sakura." Rukia put on a sad face which made Sakura groan.

"Of course we want kid's mom but wait awhile right now Naruto-kun and me just want to have time to ourselves."

"Speaking of that brat I wonder how he's holding up." Said Tsunade.

"Probably bouncing off the walls." Said Rukia laughing

"You're probably right." Said Tsunade laughing as well. Sakura just groaned and shook her head. 'I know Naruto-kun well enough by now I mean he's an ANBU captain there is no way something like this would scare him.'

In the men's dressing room the men were all dressed and ready to go each had on the same kind of suit an orange dress shirt, black pants and jacket, and blank dress shoes with a pick rose in their lapels. But the men were having a little trouble as Iruka, Neji, and Shikamaru were trying to come down a very nervous and very scared Naruto. "Oh man I don't think can go through with this I mean what happens if I screw up what if something goes wrong?" Iruka tried one more time to come down the agitated blond. "Naruto come down and think you love Sakura right?"

"Of course I've loved her ever since we were kids!"

"Well there you go as long as you keep that in your hart everything will be alright ok."

Naruto thought and let his uncle Iruka's words sink in he then started to fell more calm and relaxed. 'Uncle Iruka's right as long as I keep the love I fell for Sakura-chan in my heart everything will be ok.' It was at this time that Kiba and Choji desided to open there mouths.

"Yea just come down besides just think what would happen if you ran for it now you couldn't find a place safe enough Sakura would track you down and beat the living hell out of you." Said Kiba laughing enjoying seeing is friend squirm.

"Yea she'll find you kick your ass all the way back here and then properly have two or three people holding you down for the whole wedding." Said Choji also enjoying Naruto getting so worked up. As his friends were laughing at this a calmed down Naruto suddenly became distressed and nervous again and once again Iruka and Shikamaru tried to come down Naruto while Neji and Gaara were busy kicking the living shit out of Kiba and Choji.

Meanwhile back in the girl's room everyone was finally ready and waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Well I'll go see if the guys are ready and then we can get this show on the road." Said Rukia as she looked back to the bridesmaids Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Shizune when she noticed someone was missing her eye started to twitch. "Have any of you seen Anko her and Kakashi were suppose to be hours ago?" As the woman looked around noticing that the last bridesmaid was missing sighing they all shrugged and shook their heads no. Rukia sighed and if it weren't for the baby in her arms she would have thrown her arms up in the air deciding she better go check on the men she left and walked down the hall to the men's dressing room. Knocking on the door Rukia waited for a few minutes the door was finally answered by Neji who stuck his head out the door when he saw who it was he opened the door and let Rukia and baby Tsunade in looking around she saw that all the other men were ready minus Kakashi who was suppose to give the bride away due to the fact that Sakura's father had died on a mission when Sakura was still a small child.

"I see Kakashi isn't here either." Sighed Rukia

"Does anyone know where he and Anko are?"

At that moment door opened and Kakashi ran into the room panting. "Sorry Anko and I saw an elderly woman who needed help and you know." When he finished seven fists connected with the top of his head. "Yea right just shut-up and get ready!"Yelled everyone. Rukia and Tsunade just stood off to the side giggling and watching the men give Kakashi hell. Soon Kakashi was dressed and ready to go seeing all the men know present and accounted for Rukia led the men to the chapel room leaving Kakashi at the entrance to await Sakura she then led the other men to the alter she then got the men in order starting with Naruto, then Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and Choji. Seeing that they were in the right order she then took her seat in front where Tsunade had already claimed her seat with Naruto in her lap.

Soon the music began looking to the doors Naruto saw the flower girl coming down the aisle throwing cherry blossoms as she went when she reached the wedding party she took her seat next to her mom and dad who were setting in one of the front pews. Following the flower girl Akamaru came down the aisle with a pillow on top of his head with the rings he then walked over to Kiba and stood in front of his master. Then the bridesmaid started down the aisle they then took their place on the opposite side of the men in the order of Ino, Shizune, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Anko. As the bridesmaids took their places the organist started playing the wedding march looking at the entrance doors the people looked back to see Kakashi in the same suit as the others except he still had his mask and headband on leading Sakura down the aisle. Naruto looked his fill he had never seen Sakura look so beautiful even behind her veil he could see her jade green eye sparkling and her mouth was in a wide smile. When they got to the wedding party the priest who stood next to Naruto addressed the room.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Said Kakashi then handed Sakura off to Naruto who looked his feel again then bent his head down to Sakura's ear. "You look absolutely stunning Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and giggled she leaned up a little to Naruto's ear. "You don't look to bad you're self my Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and straightened up then he and Sakura turned and faced the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" Sakura began to think back to how she had dreamed of this moment when she was a little girl back then she had always pictured her groom as dark haired, dark eyed avenger who she would do anything for but as she grew-up and after Sasuke's betrayal she saw that what she felt for Sasuke was nothing more than a childhood infatuation and slowly the man she saw beside her at her wedding became a blond, blue eyed, whisker faced protector who would do anything to make her happy and who she would do anything for and Sasuke had even helped in that area his death at the hands of Madara protecting both her and Naruto only helped push them both together. Sakura came out of her memories as the priest asked her one of the most important questions in her life.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Naruto Namikaze to be you're lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto lovingly he returned her stare with a smile on his face. "I do." Her answer caused Naruto to smile wider. The priest nodded and then looked at Naruto.

"And do you Naruto Namikaze take Sakura Haruno to be you're lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto continued to stare in to Sakura's beautiful jade green eyes. "More than anything." The priest nodded his head. "Then by the power vested in me by the village hidden in the leaves I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Naruto didn't need to be told twice he lifted Sakura's veil and kissed her with all the love he possessed Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss as they let go of one another they looked to the crowd as the priest announced to the crowd gathered.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Namikaze!" the crowd erupted into applause as Naruto and Sakura walked down the aisle a married couple.

(Flashback ends)

As Sakura and Naruto parted from one another and just stared at each other before kissing one another once again as he kissed her Naruto pushed Sakura back until they reached the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Sakura felt her legs hit the side of the bed and she toppled over on to the bed still kissing Naruto as Naruto lifted his head he heard Sakura groan in disappointment he looked at her and smiled she was wearing a white tank top with no bra on and red shorts bent his head down and started to kiss and nibble his way along her jaw line to her neck all the while he moved his left hand up and down her thigh while he rubbed her exposed stomach slowly making his way to her breast. As he reached her breast Sakura groaned she then felt Naruto starting to remove her shorts and shirt which she help by lifting her arms up so he could remove her shirt. Naruto looked down at Sakura when he removed her clothes and gave her a predatory smile when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties he then felt Sakura's hands tugging at his shirt looking at her he saw that she was smiling "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked Naruto-kun." Purred Sakura causing Naruto to harden he quickly pulled his shirt off and threw on the floor he then continued his assault on Sakura's body until a knock at the door had both of them freeze.

Looking at the door Naruto smiled and Sakura gave him a questioning look he then bent down to her ear. "Get to bed my sweet cherry blossom I have a surprise for you." Naruto got off the bed and watched as Sakura got under the covers he then walked over to the door and opened it to find a hotel bellhop holding a wicker basket. "Here you go sir this is the order you wanted." Naruto thanked the bellhop and closed the door he walked over to the bed were Sakura watched curiously as Naruto neared the bed he smiled.

"Close you're eye's and lay down my angel." Sakura smiled the only time Naruto called her angel and cherry blossom was when he had something romantic planed like the time they had a night time picnic on top of his father's head as they watched the twinkling lights of Konoha that was followed by more strenuous activates in the bedroom of the apartment that they both shared before they moved to the Namikaze house that Naruto and the others had been restoring since he was eighteen when he became an ANBU. As Sakura closed her eyes Naruto opened the basket to reveal cherry blossom petals grabbing a hand full Naruto began to sprinkle the blossoms all over Sakura and the bed.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt something soft land on her cheek opening her eyes she saw Naruto put his hand in the basket and bring out a handful of cherry blossom petals and sprinkle them across the bed and around her head. As the last petal was dropped on to the bed Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled at her before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"I've always wanted to see what you would look like in bed surrounded by cherry blossoms and you know what I think?"

Sakura shook her head and Naruto smiled bigger he then took off his pants and boxers and crawled into bed and positioned himself over Sakura before leaning down and kissing her. She opened for him and his tongue swept in and battled her tongue for dominance after awhile Naruto brook the kiss and leaned down to Sakura's ear.

"You look absolutely stunning I have ever seen a woman who looked more beautiful than you do right now." Lifting his head back up he saw Sakura with a smile on her face and tears in the corners of her eyes Naruto smiled and rubbed her tears away before kissing her again. His right hand moved to take her right breast and began to fondle her while his left hand traveled downward brushing lightly an its way down causing Sakura to moan into Naruto's mouth when reached his goal he brushed her inner thighs making his way slowly to her hot aching core. Sakura was frantically sucking on Naruto's tongue as Naruto began to rub her wet womanhood. Naruto lifted his head and began to kiss the corners of Sakura's mouth then moving to her jaw line and down her neck to where her neck and shoulder met finding a spot he liked he liked and kissed the spot then he felt his canines grow a little longer then Naruto lifted his head to Sakura's ear and whispered.

"Sakura-chan I'm going to mark you when you feel me bite you I what you to bite me to ok love."

Sakura nodded too caught up in the passion that Naruto was giving her to care what he was about to do she positioned her head to the spot where his neck and shoulder met she then kissed him there signaling that she was ready. Naruto felling her kiss him a signal he moved back down to the spot that he had marked as he was about to kiss her there one more time the world went dark. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes became blood red with slits as the Kyuubi took over Naruto's body. The Kyuubi found the spot Naruto marked then using his fangs he bit into Sakura. Sakura felt Naruto bite her finding the spot she marked on him she bit down she then felt a burning sensation enter her body and bit down harder unaware that her teeth had grown and her canines pierced Naruto's flesh. As the Kyuubi finished transferring half of his power to Sakura he let Naruto back into control Naruto didn't know what had happened to him as far as he was concerned he only blacked out for a minute as her looked down at the spot where he bit Sakura he saw two foxes circling each other one was blond one was pink with the Konoha leak symbol in the middle he smiled and began to lick the little blood that flowed from the bite he gave her after seeing that the blood was gone he kissed the spot. Sakura felt the burning sensation die down she lifted her head and was two foxes one blond one pink circling each other with the leaf symbol in the middle she then noticed the blood coming from the spot where she bit him as she licked the and kissed the spot she felt Naruto shift his head she then found herself looking into his sapphire blue eyes and saw that he was smiling at her.

"That mark, marks you as my mate for the rest of our lives my love." Naruto then placed a soft kiss on her lips. As he lifted his head he saw that she was smiling.

"Well if that's the case I guess I marked you as my mate as well." Naruto looked confused then she leaned over and picked up a mirror that was laying on the nightstand that was next to the bed holding it up Naruto saw the same mark on his shoulder that he left on Sakura he smiled and took the mirror from Sakura and placed it back on the night stand.

"Naruto is my mark the same as yours?'

Naruto nodded then leaned down and kissed her he licked her mouth asking for entrance which she happy opened for him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers he brought his left hand up and began to fondle her left breast as he used his right hand to position himself at her entrance when she moaned into his mouth he took that as permission he then sheathed himself in her body in one fast motion which caused Sakura to tare her mouth from Naruto's in a gasp Naruto smiled and used his right hand to lift her body so that he could enter her more deeply Sakura moaned as Naruto began to pump into her slowly at fist then he as he found a rhythm that felt the best for the both of them he began to pump faster. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck he pumped into her faster and faster the only sounds coming from the two lovers where moans and groans as they both reached their climax. Naruto felt Sakura's walls tighten around his member he was close and with one final thrust he released his seed into Sakura's womb as he felt Sakura come around his manhood both crying out the others name.

"SAKURA!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto collapsed on top of Sakura sweat covering their bodies Sakura leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips they both smiled and Naruto rolled over taking Sakura with him his cock still sheathed in her pussy. Sakura laid on Naruto's chest lessoning to the sound of his hart she smiled and kissed the spot on his chest where his hart was then looking up she saw that Naruto was looking down at her with a smile on his face she returned the smile then leaned up and kissed him both were tired and sleep was darkening the corners of their eyes.

"I love you Mr. Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura on the lips. "And I love you Mrs. Sakura Namikaze."

Sakura smiled at the sound of her new name she loved it and she was the happiest she had ever been in her life she then leaned back down and snuggled into Naruto's chest as sleep won out finally she then felt Naruto start to pull her up probably to kiss her again but she took his arms from around her and looked up at him with a evil smile on her face.

"Not now honey were both tired from the wedding, making our way here, and that little fuck we just had now go to sleep and get your energy back because we're going to be here for a very long time I don't plan to let you get out of this bed until I'm satisfied and that is going to take a lot of sex and I do mean a lot." Naruto smiled and laid his back down on the pillow as he wrapped his arms around Sakura holding her close. Sakura laid back down using Naruto as a pillow she could still feel him inside her and she loved it she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and both fell into peaceful sleep.

Something was tugging at Sakura's conches when she opened her eyes she found herself in a dark and dank place that reminded her of a sewer getting up she saw that she was wearing a red furred cloak then she saw Naruto lying right beside her dressed in the same clock as she was bending down she shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes then blinked as he saw where he was and saw Sakura there to. Getting up he looked around he had been right this is the place where the Kyuubi was sealed.

"Naruto do you know where we are?"

"Yea and I'm going to find out what that god damn fox did come on." Sakura followed Naruto as he led the way to a huge cage with a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Behind the cage they both saw the Kyuubi lying in front of the cage as though he was waiting for both of them. The Kyuubi grinned as he saw both Naruto and Sakura standing in front of his cage Sakura had a bewildered look on her face where as Naruto had a pissed off look on his face.

"So you both came as I wanted excellent."

"What the fuck have you done Kyuubi why is Sakura here?"

Kyuubi's grin turned into a genuine smile which shocked both Naruto and Sakura. Kyuubi just gave a little laugh and shook his head people always had the thought stuck in their head that he was a soulless bloodthirsty demon and he had been but after years of being sealed inside Naruto the Kyuubi had unknowingly been absorbing some of Naruto's personality and feelings to the point that he actually cared about Naruto and those he loved he had even come to see Konoha as his home that he would help Naruto protect with his very life.

"As you both are well aware I have been sealed with in kit since the day he was born and since that day I had unknowingly been absorbing some of kit's personality and feelings there for I will do all that is in my power to help you protect your home and those you both hold dear to your hearts."

"What do you mean both of use what did you do to Sakura-chan." Said Naruto his voice losing some of its heat.

"You both saw the mark on your shoulders right?"

They both nodded and the Kyuubi continued.

"That marks you both as mates as you are aware but there is something else to those marks as well my power has now been split between both of you and I will soon be gone from this world I'm tired and wish to finally be able to rest in peace but before I left I wanted to make up for all the pain and suffering I caused you in the past kit. I have come to see as sort of a son to me and I wish to leave you with the power to protect those you hold dear to you."

To saw both Sakura and Naruto were speechless was understatement here was the strongest of all the demon beast in the world and he was being nice and compassionate to the boy who held him prisoner for twenty-three years and he was actually sorry for all the pain he caused in the past.

"Kyuubi I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Naruto this is my gift to you and your clan now before I go I wish to explain what powers you two and your decedents will have."

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"First off your senses will become greater you will be able to see long distances, your senses of smell will become greater, you will become stronger, and be able to run faster than any ninja can hope to achieve. You will also now be able to summon foxes as well. Now the last thing that will happen is that your clan will be given a kikkai genki the bloodline limit I give you will grant you the power transform in to foxes as well as give you a eye jutsu I have named Fox sight it will give the same abilities as the sharigan. I hope you both use these powers to protect those hold dear to your hart and the village do not turn out like the Uchiha clan."

Sakura looked over at Naruto a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"I'm scared Naruto-kun what if we do become like the Uchiha clan I don't think I could bare the burden of bringing a child into this world if something like that were to come to pass."

Naruto looked at his wife his hart feeling her sadness of not wanting a repeat of the Uchiha clan. Naruto walked over to Sakura and hugged her close to his chest she wrapped her arms around his body crying into his cloak. Naruto began to rub his hands up and down Sakura's back in a soothing gesture. As Sakura calmed down Naruto started to calm her fears.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan right from the beginning the Uchiha clan was built on nothing more than blood and murder they only thought what was best for them not the village while they did have honor and respect for each other the possessed no love for one another or the village. We will be different will give our children all the love that we can give them we will raise them to honor, respect, and love each other and the village because in my mind the whole village is a family and every last one of them deserves it. Or children and or descendents will grow to love the village and everyone in the family and not dot upon one child that shows great promise so please don't say that you don't what a family because if any woman in the village deserves to have a family it's you. Where the Uchiha clan was built on blood and hate the Namikaze clan will be built on love and happiness."

Sakura looked up and saw him with the same fox like smile on his face she smiled as Naruto's words took root in her mind and hart she saw that he was right the Uchiha clan was built on blood and hate but she knew that hers and Naruto's clan; the Namikaze clan will be built on love and happiness. Kyuubi watched the two and smiled before clearing his throat to get there attrition. Naruto and Sakura looked up at the Kyuubi and saw him smiling.

"Well kit it's time for me to go I hope you and you're mate have a long and happy marriage with lots of pups."

The Kyuubi then began to fade in a ball of fire smiling and waving goodbye as Naruto and Sakura were brought back into reality. They found themselves in bed still joined Naruto smiled as he felt himself still in Sakura's warm and wet pussy pulling Sakura closer he kissed her his tongue licking her upper lip begging for permission to enter Sakura was all too happy to comply she then felt the wonderful sensation of Naruto hardening inside of her. Breaking the kiss Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"It feels like someone is ready for round two." Sakura grinded her hip against Naruto's causing him to moan in pleasure.

Naruto smiled. "I can't help it Sakura-chan you're so sexy I just can't help it." Sakura smiled and kissed him again this time her tongue took position of his mouth soon the room was once again filled cries of passion.

(Two years later)

It was a beautiful March afternoon the weather was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tsunade looked over the railing of the Hokage Tower and smiled gathered around was the whole village all eagerly awaiting the ceremony to begin. Today was the official appointment of the Rokudaime and Tsunade could have been happier as she looked over the crowd she saw a group composed entirely of the rookie nine, team Gai, Kakashi and Anko, along with Gaara and his older brother Kankaro all looked very happy which wasn't surprising considering almost all of them were married and had children. At the front of the group was Shikamaru and Temari with their one year old son and daughter next to them stood Kiba with Hinata each had a child cradled in their arms Kiba held their son while Hinata held their daughter. Ino and Choji stood together with Ino holding their new born son. Tenten and Neji where there to Tenten holding a little boy while Neji stood next to his wife holding their new born daughter. As Tsunade looked on at the group she saw Kakashi and Anko and smiled at Anko's swollen belly. In the back of the group stood Gaara and his wife who was beginning to show her pregnancy along with Kankaro and his wife and son. The only ones not married yet were Gai, Lee, and Shino. But the trio were still smiling because today there best friend's dream would come true.

As Tsunade turned around she saw Iruka and Shizune with Naruto and Tsunade standing in front of them and Rukia Haruno each had a smile on their face as they awaited the arrival of the Rokudaime and his wife as Tsunade looked at her pocket watch and saw the time her smile became a frown as she saw how late it was.

'Where the hell are those two?'

After two years of marriage Naruto was never late out of fear of his wife's rage and today his dream was coming true she knew something was up if Naruto and Sakura were this late. As she continued her rambling of what could be wrong she heard the distinct sound of feet landing on the roof looking were the sound came from she saw Naruto wearing white shinobi pants, with saddles that came over his ankles, a black long sleeve shirt, and a cloak that was similar to his father's but were his father's cloak was white with a red flame trim his was orange with a black flame trim. Looking at him Tsunade could swear that Minato had come back to life Naruto looked so much like his father dressed like that. Tsunade then turned her gaze to Sakura who wore black closed toed boots that came up to her knees, a pink mini skirt with a longer white skirt underneath it, and a pink no sleeve v-neck shirt. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and gave the couple a scolding look that had Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry were so late Tsunade but Sakura-chan wasn't feeling to good this morning and we sort of lost track of time sorry."

Tsunade looked at Naruto who had his head bent down in apology then looked at Sakura who looked like she was doing her best not to giggle Tsunade walked over to her one time apprentice who was now the head of the medical core her hands glowed pale green due to chakra and began to run her hands over Sakura to find out what was wrong with her. As Tsunade worked on Sakura, Naruto looked on with concern on his face. As Tsunade's hands passed over Sakura's stomach to be more precise her womb she stopped then looked Sakura square in the eye Sakura nodded when Tsunade nodded towards Naruto, Sakura shook her no and Tsunade smiled and stepped away from Sakura. Naruto was at his wife's side in a second then looked at Tsunade.

"Is Sakura-chan alright Tsunade?"

"She's fine she just had an upset stomach nothing to worry about." 'Yet' she added mentally and smiled at Sakura who smiled back. Then Tsunade walked over to railing and turned to the small group behind her.

"Well come on it's not every day you become Hokage."

Naruto smiled then bent down and kissed his wife before walking over to Tsunade who hugged him and gave him a kiss on the head like she had done when they first met.

"Jiraiya, you're mother and you're father would be as proud of you as we are if they could see you today."

Naruto smiled and gave Tsunade a hug then turned to the gathered crowd to deliver his speech. Tsunade walked over and stood next to Sakura as they watched Naruto deliver his speech Tsunade then leaned over to Sakura and talked in a whispered voice so Naruto couldn't hear.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Sakura smiled and gave a little giggle. "As soon as he's done up there."

"Oh boy I'll bet you a baby crib he is going to throw a fit."

"Ok I'll take that bet I bet he faints." Sakura smiled when she saw Tsunade pale her old teacher wasn't known as the legendary sucker for nothing the woman still had a bad habit for gambling. As Naruto finished his speech Sakura walked over and slipped her hand into Naruto's. Naruto looked down at his wife and smiled Sakura returned the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you my Naruto-kun."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Well not only do you become Hokage but you also become…" Sakura then took one of Naruto's hands and put it to her belly. Naruto gave a confused look to Sakura who smiled.

"A father because I'm pregnant Naruto-kun with your child."

Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Sakura then turned his head to Tsunade to see her smiling and nodding her head he then whipped his head back to Sakura. Sakura felt herself suddenly weightless in Naruto's arms as he sung her around.

"I'm going to be a father; were having a baby!" Screamed Naruto who was also laughing as Sakura peppered his face with butterfly kisses. The whole village erupted in cheers and applause for the soon to be parents. Then reality set in and Naruto sat Sakura back on the ground as he suddenly found himself with no strength.

"I'm going…to…be a…fa…fath…father." And with that Naruto fell back in a dead faint. Sakura and the group on the roof were all laughing then Sakura tuned to Tsunade and flashed a smile and a victory sign.

"I win the bet Granny Tsunade." Tsunade's eye twitched but then she realized that she was a granny now after all she thought of Naruto and Sakura as her own children. Rukia ran over and hugged her daughter crying and congratulating the mother to be.

(Three weeks later)

The whole gang was at the Namikaze estate throwing Sakura and Naruto a baby shower. In the living room all the girls were setting around eating cake and talking a pile of presents sat next to Sakura there was maternity shirt that Ino had gotten her that said 'baby Namikaze under construction', form Tenten she had received classical music c.d.'s that were supposed to help make the baby smarter (a/n I have no idea if this works.), from Anko she received a lot of baby toys, Hinata had gotten her some baby clothes that would suit a boy or a girl, Temari given her a huge pile of stuffed animals there different types of plashes but the most common animal was foxes, Shizune, her mother, and Naruto had all chipped in and presented her with a nursery with everything they would ever need for the baby. The only thing that was left to get was a crib that Tsunade said that she would give to them on the day of the baby's birth. As the women sat around talking and telling her what to expect as the months came. They also laughed about Naruto's reaction to Sakura's announcement at the Hokage ceremony.

"I still can't believe that Naruto fainted when you told him." Said Ino

"Yea I mean what kind of Hokage is he fainting when he finds out that he was going to be a father." Said Tenten

"Now girls lay off Naruto I mean almost all of our husbands had the same reaction when we told them didn't they?" Said Shizune trying to save her nephews face all the women looked at each other then nodded. As the women continued their talk the men were out on the roof talking to the soon to be father and what to expect when Sakura's mood swings set in.

"Ok guy's you got me plenty scared as is so lay off." Said Naruto shaking at the thought of a hormonally challenged Sakura the idea scared the hell out of him.

"Oh come on Naruto it won't be that bad." Said Iruka comforting his nephew

"Yea when Anko was pregnant I didn't noticed much change in her." Said Kakashi who was holding his newborn son Obito.

"Yea you guys didn't have a problem with your wives but answer me what is Sakura famous for and also feared because of it."

"Her medical skills." Said Lee

"I have to agree with Lee she's a well known medical expert." Said Kiba

"Same here." Said Choji

"She's famous and feared for medical skills and her temper." Said Shino in his usual creepy voice

"Correct, Shino." Said Naruto as he looked at the other men as they contemplated this and started to shiver soon the party came to a close as Naruto and Sakura saw the last of their guest out the door Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Naruto-kun will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for my Sakura-chan."

"Great can you go and pick me up a mushroom and anchovies pizza with blackberry jam."

Naruto sighed garbed his coat and started out the door but Sakura caught his arm and threw herself in to Naruto's arms kissing him passionately she then ended the kiss and looked lovingly at her husband. "I love you my Naruto-kun." She then released Naruto and started back inside to help her mother and Tsunade who lived with them, clean up after the party and help cook dinner for the three that wouldn't be eating her pizza. Naruto shook his head and started down the road to the grocery store and the pizza pallor. When Naruto had gotten all the items Sakura needed he headed home then looked at then pizza then to the grocery bag that had the jelly in it and gagged and shuddered. 'I can't believe that all she has to do is give me that kiss and say I love you and she can pretty much get anything out of me.' Naruto sighed at how easy his wife could control him he then touched the mark on his neck where Sakura bit him on their honeymoon and smiled. 'But you know what I wouldn't want it any other way.'

(Nine Months later)

It was Christmas Eve and Naruto was looking in the fridge for something to snack on. The past months had been hell if it hadn't been for Tsunade and Rukia; Sakura would have properly killed him already her mood swings alone had him wishing that Madara Uchiha was still alive just so he could get away from his wife. Naruto closed the fridge not finding anything to eat he then spotted a box of cookies as he was about to open the box he froze as what he was about to do struck him and he remembered that the cookies he was about to eat where Sakura's he had made the mistake of eating some of Sakura's food before he had come out of it with a broken arm, two cracked ribs and a whole lot of bruises. He was thankful that Tsunade lived with them after stepping down as Hokage after Sakura had got done beating him with an inch of his life Tsunade healed him and told him to never touch a pregnant woman's food. Naruto set the cookies back down and started to head back to bed as he passed the living room he saw the Christmas tree in the corner of the room with gifts underneath ready to open. As he climbed the stairs he heard Sakura yell load enough to wake the whole household.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto bolted up the stairs and ran straight for his and Sakura's bedroom to find Sakura standing at the edge of the bed clutching her stomach. She looked at her husband pain evident in her eyes. "Hos…hospital." Naruto stood there in shock for a minute before rushing to his wife's side and picked her up bridal-style before running into Tsunade and Rukia both already dressed just in case they both took one look at them and knew Sakura's water had brook and Naruto was now heading to the hospital. Tsunade nodded and sprinted down the stairs with Naruto carrying Sakura right behind her and Rukia bringing up the rear carrying Sakura's overnight bag they had packed in advanced they grabbed their coats on the way out and headed out into the cold December night. The small group ran though the streets as fast as they could reaching the hospital in a matter of minutes as they rushed thru the front doors Tsunade immediately took charge instructing the nurses to prep the delivery room and to bring a wheelchair for Sakura. The nurses followed Tsunade's orders and they had Sakura and everyone else prepped and ready to go in under four minutes. Sakura held Naruto's hand as the labor pains increased so did Sakura's grip on Naruto's hand she then grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him down so she could look him in the eye.

"When this is said and done with I am personally removing the reason that I'm pregnant get me!"

Naruto was sweating bullets but not from the threat of Sakura but the pain she was infecting on him. He then kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

"I know you don't mean that my beautiful cherry blossom I know you're in a lot of pain but just think you're going to be a mother and even now I still can't help but find you beautiful."

Sakura smiled at him then another shoot of pain went though her and her smile became a look of pain it went that way for three hours Sakura lobbing threats at Naruto and Naruto trying to comfort his wife finally Sakura gave one more push and screamed in pain her cries where mixed with the cry of a new born.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful boy." Said Tsunade as she handed the infant to one of the nurses to wrap in a blue blanket. Naruto and Sakura were smiling and looking at each other Naruto then leaned down and kissed Sakura. Sakura was kissing Naruto when another wave of pain hit her she tore her mouth from Naruto and screamed so did Naruto; Sakura had wrapped her arm around his head and was choking him Tsunade who was still in between Sakura's legs ready to clean her up suddenly saw the head of another infant.

"Woe we have another one." Quickly and professionally Tsunade went back to work it took another two hours to deliver the second infant finally the baby came out and Tsunade smiled and handed the baby to the nurse who took the infant away and wrapped it in a blanket. Sakura let Naruto go and looked at Tsunade who was now in the process of cleaning up the mess between her legs.

"Twins we have twins?"

"What are they boy and boy or boy and girl?"

Naruto picked himself up of the floor with the help of Rukia who had just stood back and watched her daughter and son-in-law became parents. After finding his legs Naruto stood up and stood beside his wife waiting to see what the other child was. Tsunade turned around and took the babies from the nurses then turned to their parents. Naruto and Sakura's faces brook into a wide smile each.

"Naruto, Sakura I would like to introduce you to your new son and daughter."

Naruto and Sakura started to cry as Tsunade handed them their children. Naruto looked down at his daughter and saw she had pink hair just like her mother and blue eyes like his she even had two little whisker marks on each cheek Naruto couldn't help but cry and kiss his daughter on the head. "Hey there little one I'm your daddy." The little girl just cooed and caused Naruto to smile and cry more. Sakura stared down at her son and saw that he had blond hair like his father and green eyes like hers he even had three little whisker marks on his cheeks Sakura leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek and smiled while tears ran down her cheeks. "Hello baby I'm your mommy." The little boy cooed like his sister and Sakura followed Naruto's lead and smiled and cried. Naruto sat next to Sakura and they both admired the two little babies that completed their family. Naruto then looked at the clock on the wall and saw what time it was and smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Sakura on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Merry Christmas my Sakura-chan. I love so much."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused look on her face. Naruto smiled and nodded to the clock when she looked at it she smiled she saw that it was six thirty in the morning. She turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas my Naruto-kun. I love you too."

Tsunade cleared her throat to get Naruto and Sakura's attention. "So have you two decided on names yet?" Tsunade and Rukia looked at the two waiting just to see them smile at them.

"We desided on names last night before we went to bed." Said Sakura

"Well what did you two decide?" Said Rukia who was partially jumping up in down with joy at her new grandchildren.

Naruto held up their daughter. "Everyone I like you to meet Kushina Tsunade Namikaze."

Sakura then held up their son. "And, Minato Jiraiya Namikaze."

Tsunade and Rukia were in tears as they walked over and stood beside the new parents and smiled at the little babies in their arms before they put a hand on Naruto and Sakura's shoulder and said at the same time. "Those are perfect names."

Sakura and Naruto smiled which ended in a yawn from both of them as they looked down at their children they saw they were already asleep they both smiled and started to nod off Sakura leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto placed his head against Sakura's and fell asleep. Seeing the new family asleep Rukia and Tsunade shooed the nurses out and turned out the lights before the door was shut Naruto spoke up.

"Don't forget Grandma Tsunade you still owe us the cribs."

Tsunade smiled this was one bet that she was going to pay on. "Don't worry when you two get home you'll see two new baby cribs waiting." Tsunade then shut the door and left them sleeping.

In the dimness of the darkened room Minato and Kushina opened their eyes and looked at their parents there blue and green eyes quickly turned red with slit pupils they babies didn't feel any different they then yawned and fell back to sleep in their parents arms.

**Author's notes**

**This is my first time righting for I have written for under the surname of Kiewolf23 if anyone has read any of my work on that website you'll see that this story is a combination of my stories on there with some new things added. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading and I would like to read some feedback on your opinion so I look forward to reading your summaries again thinks for reading.**

**Oh before I forget I do have another story in the works it will be my first chapter story so I hope you will enjoy it it's a Naru/Saku story where Naruto is thought dead but after years abroad and training to harness his new powers. It was going to be that Sasuke was going to be the enemy but I desided to go another way well until next time see ya.**


End file.
